Rollar Coasters
by cjasone45
Summary: One-Shot. "It was immensely impossible, under the current circumstances, not to realize how close Jasper Whitlock was to me." AU, All Human


A/N: This would be a random one-shot. It's a JxB, sort of. Jasper's sort of a douche bag in this, but whatever. Like I said, it's random. I hope you like it! Review, and I'll love you for forty years!

Rollar Coasters

By Claire Jasone

I hated roller coasters.

They just freaked me out- I couldn't explain it. I'd never tried.

So, when I found out that I would be attending the annual Amusement Park trip, I was less than thrilled. I was even less thrilled when I was informed that Jasper Whitlock would be my riding buddy. Jasper had always been there- he was my first crush. He never saw me the way I saw him, the way I still saw him, and it made me slightly depressed. He was incredibly gorgeous, and I couldn't help but have random fantasies about the beautiful, fallen angel.

"Let's ride the Twisting Terror first, Bella," Jasper suggested, and I had sighed, nodding, consenting only in defeat. I would not argue today- it would get me no where. I was going to die, on a wooden roller coaster.

The thought made me sad, and, adding that to the depression of wanting him, I resisted the urge to run away crying as I took my seat in the front of the coaster car, Jasper sitting directly behind me, wrapping his legs around me as the 'riding instructor' ordered him to do. I sighed, and clenched my eyes closed, in sad desperate attempts to tell my loved ones that they were loved.

"We've never really talked," he said, conversationally, as we waited for the ride to begin. I blushed, because in truth, I had talked to Jasper many times- in my mind. I was terribly pathetic, mentally stalking him for years.

"No," I squeaked, flushing in embarrassment. Jasper laughed, a harmony of bass angels singing. He scooted closer to me, and smiled. I could see him out of my peripheral vision.

"You know, Bella," he said, and his voice turned an octave lower. "you're really quite irresistible when you do that."

"Do… do what?" I swallowed, and looked up slightly to see his face. He was grinning a beautiful, southern grin. My face flooded with heat at his answer.

"Blush,"

Jasper laughed again, and the sound made my embarrassment nearly tolerable.

It was immensely impossible, under the current circumstances, not to realize how close Jasper Whitlock was to me. He was only inches away, his breath hot on my neck, his cock even hotter on my back. I resisted the uncontrollable urge to moan, and dug my nails into his legs, which were placed next to mine.

The car began to sway, and off, slowly at first, the ride began to move. We were climbing up a large, wooden hill, and I sucked in my breathe. We were at the back of the train, the very last, per Jasper's orders. I hid my irrational fears of the cars above us falling onto us easily at most amusement parks- but this, this did not fall under any other amusement park. This was nothing short of my death. His breath tightened, too, but so did something else. Something lower on my body- something so incredibly tight already that I felt the urges again.

"Does this… make you anxious?" my eyes were closed, and my voice was soft, but I could feel the vertigo, and it made me sick. His laughter was brief and quiet against my shoulder, but I could feel his lips forming the words. He felt closer.

"You do," he answered simply. I nodded, and peaked one eye open. I had not realized that I had fallen against him, but when my eyes fluttered open, and I saw two flashing blue orbs staring at me, I realized why he felt closer- he was closer.

The cars plunged forward, and we were moving again. My irrational fears spiked again, and the adrenaline pounded in my veins. We dove down the first hill, and my stomach rose to my throat, while my heart fell to my stomach. The feeling was uneasy, and I groaned in frustration.

The heat intensified on my lower back.

We were approaching another hill, and I felt Jasper tighten his legs around mine. "We're going upside down, darlin'," he informed me quickly, setting his head on my shoulder. I swallowed, and took an uneasy breathe. We twisted, and I clenched onto Jasper's hand.

"It'll be okay," he muttered, kissing my shoulder. His lips burned my skin like fire, and I felt myself begin to unravel. The coaster was no longer upside down, and we were slowly descending up another hill.

"Jasper," I whispered, twisting my head around to him. His eyes, normally a sky blue, were black with desire, and he stroked my face carefully with his hand. Warning me only with his eyes, he began to lean forward slowly. Too slowly, I decided, and leaned in to rid ourselves of any space. I grabbed his lips with mine, and kissed him, hard, lustful, loving. I caught his bottom lip in my teeth, and tugged, hard, biting down until I tasted blood. He pulled away and began to leave hungry kisses down my neckline.

The tracks took us down the hill, and we were sideways. The position was awkward, yet so natural, almost, in its unnatural state that I could not even formulate a blush.

His kisses were soft, teasing, not giving me the heat I craved.

"Please," I begged, feeling my eyes cloud hazily. I felt… strange. It felt like I was dying, like I couldn't breathe, like sweet release, but at the same time like I was flying- like I was truly living for the first time.

"What do you want?" he demanded, pressing his firm hands hard against my breasts. He lowered his mouth until it hovered above my hardened nipples. "Bella, what do you want?" He bit down.

I gasped, and moaned into my hand. "I… I don't… oh, God! I… I don't know!" I didn't know- I only _wanted._ I only knew my want- and my acute anger that he knew what I needed, and wouldn't supply it.

His hands, cool and hot all at once, slid through the hem of my shirt, and played with the soft skin of my stomach, before moving to my breasts. His hands lay limb there, momentarily, as he kissed me, drawing me further in to his seductive mouth, before gently squeezing, and getting my body aroused once more.

The coaster did an upside-down flip again, and then fell down a hill. Jasper's lips never left mine.

The ride was slowing down, as was his kissing. I tried to reenergize them, but nothing worked. We entered a dark tunnel, the tunnel right before the end of the ride, and he stared at me apprehensively.

My heart soared as he gave me a half smile. Maybe, maybe he really did see me the way I saw him. He certainly acted like he did. My lips burned as I remembered his touch.

"Jasper," I whispered, but he put a finger on my lips.

"Shh," he whispered, quieter than I had, and the ride pulled to a stop. Removing his finger from me, he unclicked the seatbelts, and hopped out. Without giving me another look, he walked over to his friends. They began to make their way out of the crowd, along with the rest of the class, and dumbly, I followed.

"How was the ride with The Freak?" Edward asked, laughing at Jasper's misfortune- he had been partnered with Alice.

Jasper shrugged, non-commandingly. "Could have been worse," he sighed.

Emmett laughed. "Not likely," and the girls agreed with them, before they ran of to try the new water ride. Jasper did not turn back to look at me- he did not speak to me about our time on the Twisting Terror ever again.


End file.
